darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dually meets Venture
7/19/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Dually Venture Main Level Roadway Dually is on guard duty by the gate, idly looking at badges and occasionally stopping a particularly suspicious-looking individual to check their gate passes more carefully. Venture happens to be heading back into Iacon, after having taken a lengthy walk. A nice thing to do to familiarize oneself with their new gait, center of gravity, and such. Upon reaching the gate, she pauses and waits to be cleared for entry. Dually eyes Venture. "Sorry, I don't recognize you- got a pass?" He looks the mech up and down- there's an Autobot insignia and ident ping, but the face is an unfamiliar one, and the ident ping brings up a file for a femme significantly smaller when he accesses the main security database. Venture looks down to Dually. "Ummm...,", she utters. "Well, this is awkward. I'm Venture. I was just transferred into this new body a few cycles ago. I thought Prowl would've updated the security files by now." Dually scratches his helm idly. "Well... I dunno about that- Ironhide is in charge of gate security." He looks cautious. "How do I know this isn't another test of the defenses, anyway?" "I'm not here to test anything," Venture assures. "Well...you could radio Prowl or Ratchet to confirm my claim," she suggests. "I think they're the highest-ranking officers who know." Dually goes quiet for a minute, obviously comming someone. After a minute he nods, an odd expression crossing his faceplates. "Well... you hafta admit, you don't /look/ like a femme." "Sorry to disappoint. This body was prefabricated and sitting in storage, and I haven't received any customizations yet," Venture explains. "But at least the medics fixed my voice to resemble what it used to." She cants her head and regards the security guard. "I don't remember seeing you before. What's your name?" "I'm Dually- just got back from off world a couple orns ago with that slagger Horizon. Aegis was on our team, too." He says, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Venture." Venture leans forward to grasp Dually's hand. "Likewise," she begins, before she suddenly loses her balance. Falling, she reaches out with her free hand to catch herself so she doesn't damage Dually too badly. "Oh, how embarrassing! I'm so sorry!" Dually reflexively steps out of the way- Ratchet's still being pissy and the last thing Dually wants is to end up back in the repair bay with more dents. "Careful there- how long ago'd you get reformatted, anyway?" Venture straightens herself out and stands again. "A few cycles ago. I thought taking a walk would help me get accustomed to this frame," she explains. "Yeah, I guess- you should be more careful- you fall out here, you're gonna hurt someone." Dually says with a brief motion to indicate the crowded plaza around them. "Maybe you should go over to the commerce district or out to the training range or something. I hear reformat recalibrations are a real glitch." "I think I will, after I rest a bit. And...I can corroborate that claim," Venture states. "You're fairly big yourself. I'm trying to find other Autobots with whom I can train." Dually nods, "Yeah, it's different when you're bigger. When I was off world, I couldn't spar for slag with my team. Luckily, we saw plenty of action or I'd have been real outta practice when we got back. You should talk to Hammerstrike too, if you can find him. He makes Horizon look like a relaxed and cheery mech, but he's tough as anything." "Hammerstrike...I understand he found me when I was damaged," Venture says. "But I don't remember what happened, or what he looks like. I'll definitely check into that, though. Thanks for the suggestion!" Dually grins. "Big orange dude- well, bigger orange dude. Treads on his legs. Giant slagging stick up his aft." "He sounds charming," Venture says with a smirk. "May I ask what you like to do when you're not on security checkpoint duty?" Dually shrugs. "Eh, the usual. The Guardian's got good high grade. Cubicron's more fun- slag'll melt your processors, but they appreciate a good bar fight down there." "I haven't visited Cubicron in a while," Venture admits. "Ratchet will probably protest if I leave Iacon before my training is complete, however." Her optics dim in a sigh. "Yeah, you don't wanna piss off the docs." Dually says. "You still on light duty, then?" "I have no official responsibilities until my training is complete," Venture says. "Although, in an emergency, I'll of course do whatever I can to assist." "Yeah, well... if you wanna go down to Cubicron sometime," Dually shrugs awkwardly. "Most everyone stationed here seems to like the guardian, but they're a little uptight for me." Venture nods. "I admit I haven't been part of the bar scene, but I see no reason not to try it out." "Yeah, it can be fun. Nice change from guard duty, anyway-" Dually says, breaking off as he spots someone in the crowd. "Speaking of which, I should quit gabbing and get back to work." Venture nods. "Maybe I'll catch up with you later, then. Nice chatting with you. And thanks for the suggestion about Hammerstrike." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Venture's LogsCategory:Dually's Logs